


Primi approcci

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble].Come Silente 'corteggiò' la McGrannit.Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 18 Creature from the black lagoon





	Primi approcci

Primi approcci

 

Silente sfiorò con la mano il tentacolo umido e rabbrividì al tocco. Sorrise e le sue iridi color fiordaliso brillarono dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi intorno al viso allungato e diafano. La piovra fece un verso gutturale e si inabissò, sparendo sotto la superficie dell’acqua.

“Professore!” si lamentò una voce femminile giovanile. Il docente si voltò e vide una giovane dai capelli scuri legati in uno chignon correre verso di lui.

“Oh, signorina McGrannit, che piacere” disse.

“Professore, non credo sia saggio fare amicizia con i mostri della laguna” brontolò. L’uomo congiunse le dita e le sorrise, vedendo che lei si fermava davanti a lui sul ciglio del lago.

“Signorina Minerva, scoprirà che io faccio molte cose che all’apparenza non siano sagge” disse. La McGrannit arrossì e strinse i pugni.

“Professore, io la stimo, ma …” sussurrò. L’uomo le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le porse il braccio.

“Uscirebbe con me, finite le lezioni?” chiese. La giovane impallidì e assottigliò il labbro inferiore.

“Ci sta provando con me?” chiese e la sua voce tremò.

“Penso che lei sia pericolosa nella stessa misura in cui lo siano le fenici selvatiche o dei mostri della laguna nera” mormorò Albus. Minerva arrossì.

“Non esserne così sicuro” sussurrò.

 


End file.
